By The Sea
by ShadowMelly
Summary: Maybe it was a love destined to be. Rin just knew that such creatures like him existed. AU One-shot Inspired by the song "The Maiden and the Selkie"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "The Maiden and the Selkie"**

The roar of the waves clashing on the pointed rocks echoed in the peaceful night. A little nose twitched and eagerly inhaled the salty scent of the ocean.

She closed her eyes and a smile slowly spread her lips. It were times like these that would forever be remembered as she giggled and playfully stomped her feet on the cold, moonlit water.

-Rin! Are you ready, sweetie?

Still playing, she twirled her head in the melodic voice's direction and displayed a toothy grin. She nodded and dropped her dress' hem as she got out of the water.

-Of course, ma! Papa is the one taking forever!

A deep and rough male chuckle was heard and little Rin's grin widened more if it was possible as she saw her father approaching the two women of his life clumsily putting his left boot on.

-Fear not! I shall tame this impatience that bewitches thy fair daughter!

Rin squealed in delight when he picked her up and tickled her mercilessly. She laughed and gasped for air, her little cheeks red and her eyes twinkling in happiness.

-Nooooo! Ma! S-save me f-f-from this tickle monster!

Her mother raised her hand towards her mouth to muffle her giggle and she sighed happily as she watched her love and her daughter.

The man grunted when Rin pulled at his beard and laughed when she squealed as he tickled her armpits.

-Do you surrender?

Between gasps and giggles, Rin managed to say it.

-Aye!

He chuckled and kissed her nose before lowering back to the ground. He noticed the bare feet; the toes that wiggled as she tried to hide them beneath her long dress and eyed her knowingly. Her blush truly told him that she was busted.

-Girl, what did your mother and I told you about being barefoot?

She clutched nervously at her dress and said in a guilty whisper.

-To never be it out of home.

She pouted.

-But I like it, papa! I like the feel of the earth beneath me.

She giggled and sighed wistfully at the ocean.

-Specially here.

Her mother placed a loving kiss on her forehead and helped her put on her little boots.

-I understand, darling but what if you get sick? Or if something bites you?

She tapped her daughter's nose.

-Don't forget that winter is coming. You don't want those pretty little feet of yours cold, now do you?

Rin frowned and shook her head. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

-Aye, ma. Aye, papa.

She took each of her parents' hands and led them towards their destination.

-Let's go! Grandma is waiting!

Rin practically skipped with her smiling parents behind. She loved their weekly dinners at her grandmother's house. Old Kaede was wise and told the best stories in the land and little Rin could spend hours listening to the woman's tired but still enthusiastic voice. She spoke of mythic creatures and mighty legends, heroes and villains and even possessed strange but unique items that intrigued and fascinated Rin. Kaede said that they were important and powerful; each one of them had played its role and now they laid in waiting to be used once more.

Her father would snort and whisper in little Rin's ear that they were nothing more than mere superstitions to lure people's gold and crave fear in their hearts. Such astounding creatures never had existed and the legends were a bard's songs for a lonely evening.

But somewhere in Rin's heart she believed in everything old Kaede said as she gazed at the knowing brown orbs. She shivered in anticipation and made herself comfortable in the fluffy blankets sprawled on the floor as she waited patiently for her grandmother to sit down too and start another other worldly tale.

The old woman cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the little girl in front of her and the couple that was still at the table digesting the meal.

Kaede smiled when her granddaughter gasped as she revealed a shiny and rather beautiful pelt cloak. Kaede cleared her throat again and said kindly.

-Do you know what this is, Rin?

The girl gaped some more before answering cautiously.

-It's a very pretty cloak.

Her grandmother chuckled.

-Aye, child. It is quite beautiful. But this cloak is made from a seal pelt that my mother in her deathbed gave to me.

Rin nodded in awe and rested her head in her palm eager to know more.

-I remember I was just your age when my mother gave it to me. She said to treat it carefully for it had amazing properties that could be devastating in the wrong hands.

-What does it do?

Kaede caressed the pelt with a faraway look in her eyes.

-She told me that if you wore it while in the presence of a Selkie you would turn in one yourself to forever wander the ocean's depths by his or her side.

Rin's eyes shone with newfound admiration as she imagined herself as a beautiful Selkie. She heard her father snort and grumble.

-That is quite fascinating but in all of my twenty years in the sea I have never seen such creatures as the Selkie. The cloak is nice but that's the only thing that it is, old woman.

Rin's mother giggled and hit him mockingly on the shoulder. Kaede shot him a dirty look before winking at her grandchild.

-We know better, don't we, Rin?

The little girl grinned and winked back.

As Rin sleepily waved at her dear grandmother she reflected on that eerie looking pelt and couldn't help but feel a certain link to it. Like the ancient object was calling to her. She shook the feeling aside and yawned, clutching tighter on her father's shoulder as he carried her.

The sound of the waves lulled her and her lids became heavier but that did not stop her from noticing haunting golden eyes staring right back at her. She gasped quietly and leaned forward a bit and she could clearly see what looked like the most beautiful male she had ever seen. His lean and muscled build was pale and surrounded by wet strands, which surely reached his feet, of the most pure silver hair. She noticed his pointed ears and long claws but it only made him more fascinating. Her eyes followed the rest of his body and her breath itched as she saw what appeared to be the lower body of a seal instead of human legs and feet. She blinked and rubbed her eyes not believing them and didn't know if when she opened them she wanted him to still be there or not.

She sighed disappointed when the spot he had been was suddenly empty like it never happened.

She was startled with her father's concerned voice.

-Are you alright, honey? You seem a bit nervous.

She nodded frantically and buried her face in his neck. She whimpered as she remembered breathtaking golden eyes that watched her with curiosity and mild fascination.

As for that creature, his name was Sesshomaru and he was a seal lord that for centuries had sat lonely in his throne. Though beauty and charm wasn't lacking on a female Selkie they all turned shallow when he had seen a newfound calling in that child's brown orbs. He decided then on that night that he would see as the little girl grew to the fair maiden she was supposed to be.

The years passed yet his appearance remained the same. He had watched when the first romances started to bloom and found himself envying the young boy that shared his first kiss with the beauty named Rin.

One fateful day as she mourned her mother's death, as she cried beside the ocean she heard the most enchanting voice, deep but soft as velvet.

-Why do you cry, little human?

She gasped and looked up to those mischievous golden eyes. She found her voice gone as she admired his unearthly appearance. His strong arms were draped over a rock and his head was cocked to the side. She finally gained the courage to ask.

-Who are you?

He smirked, sending shivers down her spine.

-A question answered with another question. Aren't you precious?

She blinked and blushed a deep red when she realized he had either flirted with her or was mocking her. Her lively spirit won her shyness and she wiped the remains of her tears furiously.

-You're rather nosy.

-Forgive me but I just cannot bear to watch a lovely maiden shed tears.

Her blush returned to full force as his natural charm and eloquency hit her. So from that day on, every night, she would sit in the sand and he would stay in his spot in the ocean and they would talk about their worlds. She would look forward to every night just to see his handsome features and enthraling voice.

But in one night as she expected him to be in his usual spot she was disapointed to see him not there. Soon she began to wonder if he had tired of her and that broke her heart for she had completely fallen in love for that creature.

She heard a splashing noise and with a gasp she turned in its direction. Her eyes widened as she saw the seal lord in all of his glory walking out of the water; his lower body had changed giving place to a seal pelt wrapped around his waist and another one draped on his shoulders. Now that he was right beside her she could see him clearly. He was so tall too. The top of her head could only reach his chest. Must be some trait of his kind. He brushed some wet silver strands of his hair to the side and gave her a smile that made her weak on her knees. Her eyes fluttered in a daze as he kissed her hand and he had her complete attention.

-I must say you look even lovelier this close.

She couldn't help the smile that spread her lips blissfully.

His throat went dry when he saw her smile and swore to himself that he would do anything to see it always. He gently gripped her chin with one hand and caressed her hair with the other, marveling at the softness. She blushed not used to have a such enchanting male touching her like this. He took a deep breath and said those magic words.

-I admit, I have watched you for long and have felt for you ever since.

Her heart thumped wildly as her deepest desire came true before her eyes since that night she had seen him as a child. How she had pretended the young boys to be him. It was like he had bewitched her just with that simple moment. To see him and touch him and know that she was not crazy was a relief beyond words and her eyes brimmed with tears as he took both of her hands and said.

_-"I have come in from the ocean, I have come in from the sea and I'll not go to the waves, love, lest you come along with me."_

She closed her eyes and her smile widened as the tears freely ran through her rosy cheeks. His large hand carefully wiped the tears away and looked at her expectantly. She leaned into his hand and her expression relaxed in the peace he inspired on her.

_-"Lord, long have I loved you as a selkie on the foam. I would gladly go and wed ye and be lady of your home but I cannot go into the ocean; I cannot go into the sea. I would drown beneath the waves, love, if I went along with ye."_

He frowned in thoughtfulness and she watched as he decided right before her eyes. He drew her into a loving embrace that she accepted and reveled in the feel of the now warm but still wet skin.

-I will stay.

She was startled with his answer and turned fearful eyes to his calm ones.

-My lord?

He caressed her cheek and inhaled her scent as comfort.

-I could not be without you now that in my arms you lay. I will stay and be your husband even if just for one day.

She gasped as she recalled from her grandmother's tales that the Selkie males could not stay in the shore past midnight or it would surely be their death. She shook her head and tried to make him see reason.

-Please my lord. I will not wed my lover to be a widow afterwards. There must be another way for us to be together.

He sighed.

-If you know of such please do tell. But to the sea I won't go back alone even if it means to die for you.

She searched her memories for something that would solve their problem.

_"…if you wore it while in the presence of a Selkie you would turn in one yourself to forever wander the ocean's depths by his or her side. "_

Her eyes widened and she almost danced in happiness. She grabbed her newfound lover's hand and dragged the surprised lord towards her grandmother's home. Old Kaede was the only one she had now since her parents were both dead. That woman has been through so much yet she could still greet another day with a smile on her face.

She politely knocked but in her enthusiasm she hummed a song and the amused seal lord beside her chuckled and kissed her cheek. He would never get used to the way her blush spread through her cheeks every time he did that.

The door opened to reveal an elderly woman who looked to be near the end of her line but she still stood proud and Sesshomaru watched contented as the old woman gasped at the sight of him; her eyes shining like she had found the greatest treasure in the world. He nodded in respect and she clumsily bowed. Kaede looked at her beaming granddaughter and grinned.

-I knew you were special, child.

Rin interlaced her hand to her lover's.

-Grandma…I need a really big favor of you.

Kaede observed the pair with knowing eyes.

-I know what that favor is.

The old woman sighed and for a moment looked sad.

-Your mother never liked that pelt and she didn't believe in my tales so when I found myself faithless and defeated I buried that pelt along with all of my other unique items.

Rin feared the worst and reluctantly asked.

-Do you…do you remember where you buried them?

Kaede sighed and rubbed her nose. The atmosphere turned melancholic as their only hope began to fade the longer Kaede's silence remained. When Rin was ready to mourn her only chance at love her grandmother exclaimed.

-I remember now! I buried them beneath the great oak near my house. You should have no problem in digging it.

Rin squealed and hugged Kaede tightly.

-Thank you so much, grandma! It means so much to me!

Kaede closed her eyes and patted the girl's back.

-Go and follow your dreams, little Rin.

Kaede smiled as the seal lord bowed in gratitude and followed his lover. At least she could die happy now that she had seen a Selkie with her own eyes.

Shovel in hand, Rin dug hastily for the moon was almost high in the sky and the seal lord was already showing signs of weakness. Still, he didn't complain. He silently helped and said no more.  
She gave a victory cry as she held the cloak in her hands and without thinking much about it she undressed in front of Sesshomaru's appreciative eyes and donned the strangely comfortable pelt. They took deep breaths in anticipation.

_Now they've gone into the ocean_

_Hand in hand into the sea  
_

_She has gone along  
_

_A fair seal bride for her selkie  
_

_**"The Maiden and the Selkie" by Heather Dale**_

  


**Author's Note: I just had to write this :3 I apologize if the evolution in their relationship seems a bit rushed but I wanted it to go along with the story in the song. This is my first one-shot too xD I hope you guys liked it!**

**P.S. Sesshomaru has no demonic marking because…well he is no demon in this story.**

**If you guys are curious about the Selkie legend it's everything here: wiki/Selkie**


End file.
